


How Disgraceful.

by pieceoffontcestshit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Ectobelly, Fluff, G/T, M/M, Soft Vore, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Vore, undertum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceoffontcestshit/pseuds/pieceoffontcestshit
Summary: A story I wrote a long, long time ago about Underswap Papyrus eating a bunch of little blueberries. Yeah.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is old, and it's in Papyrus' point of view, hooray. Also, this story sucks lmao. I wrote it because I was bored.

I was at home, waiting for Sans to come back from his station. There was really nothing else to do, but lay on the couch. The couch wasn't particularly anything special, or comfortable in that matter, but it was still something that I could lay on. It’s like my job, I lay around and do nothing, I don't get paid for it, but it's something alright.

I didn’t want to turn on the tv, because the only thing to watch on there is NTT related stuff. I never really enjoyed any of it, and thought it was rather boring. I dislike the way the show influences my brother. I already hate the host because of that. But I guess it didn't matter. Entertainment is just entertainment. Something to distract you from the troubles of life. Time wasters. But then again, I am also a waste of time, but I dare relate that show to myself. Truly a disgrace.

Of course, I can't help myself, and I turn the TV on. Ew, there he is. NTT. A lot of NTT's music really falls lower than expected. It doesn't sound like anything interesting, and It didn't interest me one bit.

But I kept thinking about society, and how small it actually is down here. You could practically go outside looking like a hobo and no one would bat an eye. That sure is something. I wonder if it's somehow different up where the sun sets. Probably. But it doesn't really matter. It is most likely I won't live to see the sun, or the real stars, or any actual humans. Not that I wanted to see a human, I heard they are pretty dangerous, but my brother sure did.

Oh yes, my brother. He is a very kind soul. Could be the kindest of all, except for the fact that he likes to try to pull pranks on me. Usually, they don't work out so well. I can usually tell when he is lying to me. The little rascal always loves to try to trick me into falling in his pranks, but most of the time, he ends up pranking himself instead of the person he was intending to prank. He almost always understands me, and I can count on him when I need someone to cheer me up. Being the only to skeletons and all, I need someone like him to talk too. He's also very cute. I always want to hug him when I see him. His big round eyes and his little hands. He is pretty small for what is presumably an adult skeleton. I'm not too sure, we don't really keep track of our ages. Usually when we celebrate a birthday, we just call it, a birthday.

Of course, I get hooked to the show, that is their intention. I watch it for a bit more than I expected. Ew, I notice the time. I've been watching for more than an hour. I feel gross. And weird. I don't even like this show and I watched for about an hour. I turn off the tv, finally, a bit of quiet time for myself. I lay down and look up at the ceiling....

Ew, what is that? A spider? That's kind of gross and unexpected. I expected a ceiling, not an unwelcomed spider that came from god knows where. Since there was literally nothing else to do, I close my eyes for a bit, letting them rest after a long time of watching the tele.

A few minutes pass. It's completely silent. And then I hear something. My stomach gurgles. Egh, I notice I hadn't eaten in a long time. I remember Sans saying that there was a medium sized plastic container with blueberries in it. He said that I could get it anytime I was feeling hungry. I got up from my laying spot and walked over to the fridge.

On one side of the fridge was a variety of ingredients and other types of food, and on the other was my bag of unfinished fries that I got from who knows where. I sure don't remember, and I never wanted to finish them either. Not too sure why. But in the middle of the fridge was the white container, with the word "blueberries" sloppily written on it with black sharpie. Seems like Sans was in a hurry to write it down. Of course, no one likes to be late to your job that doesn't actually exist. I won't put my brother's spirit down, but I am somewhat correct. Ouch.

I grab the container and headed back the couch. I don't expect anything that big, but... now I feel a little suspicious. The box is somewhat moving a bit by itself. I wonder if maybe Sans is trying to pull a prank on me this time, instead of the other way around. I examine the box further. Seems like there's something alive... something's, alive inside of the container. My curiosity started to grow bigger, so did my hunger. As a little child would do so, I started opening the container slowly, taking a peek, and then closing it quickly. It didn't help much, and I certainly couldn't see what it was. I did hear some murmurs coming from the box, some yelps of fear and some whispers, strange and scary. I repeated this stupid, but charming action a few more times for no peculiar reason.

After a while of stupid fun, I decided to stop hiding around the bush and open it properly. And to my surprise, it was quite literally a container filled with blueberries. Not just any old blueberries though. These were special, and as in special, I mean living and speaking. There were mini little Sans' in the container. All yelping in surprise when I opened the box. I couldn't believe it. They were all about as tall as two fingers. There were more than a dozen, I’m sure, and they were stacked up on each other, so maybe there was even more than that. I found this hilarious and alarming at the same time. I started to panic on the inside, thinking about what to do. They seemed to want to crawl out, which frightened me even more. What if they fell on the floor and broke a bone or two? I didn't want to hurt them. I quickly did the stupidest thing I could think of and opened my mouth and started to gulp them down. I was not thinking straight and I didn't know what else to do.

They were terribly frightened by my quick, and stupid way of thinking. I heard a bunch of yelps as I lifted the container and swallowed them down like a moron. Luckily, I knew this wouldn't hurt them, since my stomach is made of magic, and I could turn off my stomach acid whenever I wanted to, but I would have been frightened as well, not to mention it would be unexpected if Sans did the same as I did. Not that he would, because he would probably be a lot smarter in this situation. I felt them slowly slide down my throat. I felt like a cannibal. I finally got the last bit into my mouth, and gulped one last time. I immediately regretted my decision.

First things first, I am a moron. I should have thought this through. Second, what will Sans think of me? I was completely sure this was suppose to be a prank, not an actual thing I was suppose to eat. Third, my gut feels terrible now because all of the blueberries that are now scarred for life, and are moving frantically inside of me. I lay down to think about all of the terrible things I have done and how this one was truly one of the most disgraceful of them all. That, and watching more than one hour of NTT, but at this point, that didn't matter anymore. My stomach gurgled loudly.

It could be worse, I thought. I could have my stomach acid turned on and they could all die miserably in one of the most terrible people in the world. That and I could still be hungry. And after a while, the squirming did seem to be a bit delightf-... Oh gosh, what was I thinking? This wasn't good, I couldn't believe I almost just said that. I shouldn't have been enjoying this one bit. I really was the worst person ever. I felt like I wanted to die. I could feel their frantic movements, I could hear their small yelps of fear, and I wish I could do something, but all I could do was sit there and watch.

I lifted up my orange hoodie and looked at my orange tummy. It looked, really strange. I could sort of see them moving around as well. I never have my stomach in transparent mode, because I thought it looked gross to look at all of the food float around inside of you. Ew. And I certainly didn't want them to look at me right now. I felt embarrassed enough, thank you very much. I was kind of curious about them. I felt really bad about them having to be stuck inside of me. They don't know any better, but to move around, in fear of being digested. I lifted my hand and carefully placed it on my stomach. I felt the movements of the small Sans’ hands as they push against my gut. It felt really strange, and weird. I let out a small burp, but it wasn't my fault this time, they kept pushing a lot of air upwards with their frantic movements.

I waited a while, still thinking about myself. I knew that I had to speak up and actually tell the little blueberries that I won't hurt them, so that they would stay calm and stop moving everywhere. But the other half of me didn't want to. I wasn't sure why, because I knew what the right thing to do was. But I didn't want them to stop. Oh gosh, I was disgusting, I should really just tell them, but I feel too awkward talking to a whole bunch of innocent people, which all happen to be my brother, that I just happened to accidentally eat because only smart people think.

I placed a hand over my belly again. It feels so strange to have something living inside of you, moving around. Something didn't feel quite too right, because after that, everything started to go downhill. I started to feel rather hot. Not too sure what I was doing, I didn't feel hot before, but now I did. Strange. But then I start to sweat. Oh gosh, what now. I guess I started to get nervous? I didn't feel nervous, but that's what I wanted to think. A few whimpers started coming out of my mouth. I wasn't sure what type of whimper it was because I was too distracted to notice any details like that. In that moment I would've liked to think it was from the pain of having something move around inside of you, but looking back, I knew that wasn't the case.

I placed a hand over my eyes. I noticed what I was doing. I usually place a hand over my eyes when I get embarrassed. I felt overwhelmed by this new, fascinating, and weird feeling. I decided to get up from the couch and go to my room to look for a mirror. The moment I got up, the blueberries started to move around frantically again. Before they started to calm down a bit, but now they started to move again. I felt even more overwhelmed and hotter than before. This isn't good.

I finally got to my room and searched for a mirror. I started to look everywhere, lifting clothes, looking in my wardrobe, trying to find something that would work as a mirror. I finally found one underneath my bed. All of this movement didn't make me or the blueberries feel better. I took a quick look at myself and knew something was not right. I... I was blushing? A lot, actually. I was turning orange, my whole face was covered in the color. I couldn't believe it.

I placed a hand over my eyes, again. I just had to face the facts. I was enjoying this, and I knew that I shouldn't have. I felt so terrible, so disgraceful, so... proud of myself? I was proud that I could actually face the fact that I was not the person everyone wanted me to be. I have my flaws and obviously I would not try to hide from it. Old me would have hidden it. I would have lied to myself, tell myself that I wasn't a moron, or that I wasn't the disgusting person I know that I am. That's not what Sans would like me to do. I am sure that I did the right decision that day. I just hope that I don't do this again. And if I do, it will be one hell of a coincidence.

I laid down again, this time, on my bed. A small, quiet moan of enjoyment managed to escape my mouth. I decided to not tell the blueberries to stop. Eventually they will get tired, they will get the fact that I am not trying to hurt them. Honestly, I'm just a coward who doesn't know how to talk to people. I knew I had to let them out eventually, probably by regurgitation. Gross, but efficient. Who knows what the real Sans will say. For now, we'll just have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a bunch of fluff. Do you like g/t and not vore? Then this is probably the chapter for you. A bunch of people asked me to continue this horrible story that I wrote about 3 months ago. Now, I'm a bit better at writing, so I hope you enjoy. I feel like people were expecting more vore, but, I don't know. That just felt mean spirited. Especially if you were looking forward to digestion. Which, no. Not in a story like this. Anyhow, go ahead and read.

I woke up after being asleep for what seemed like ages. How long was I even asleep for? I kept asking questions to myself, until something interrupted me. I heard shouting downstairs.

"Papyrus?! I'm home!!" Sans yelled out into the living room.

'Shit.' I thought. What now? He was gonna figure out what I did. To be honest, he was going to figure out what I did eventually. I waited in my room, not wanting to move a single inch. I didn't feel like moving, or breathing. So I didn't. I held my breath until I heard Sans knocking on my door. "Papy?" He called. "Are you in there?" I groaned, "Yes, Sans. I'm in here." Sans giggled happily. "Can I come in?" He called, joyfully. I didn't reply. I didn't want to, nor did I feel like it. He walked in anyway, like if my silence was a "yes." Which, it probably wasn't. He stared at me, with his giant blue eyes. "What happened, Paps? You look horrible." 'I always look horrible.' I thought.

I grumbled. "It's... Nothing." Lying felt horrible, but I couldn't help myself. "Oh... Are you sure? Your face is orange!" He exclaimed. I struggled to say something. I knew I was blushing hard, heck, I knew my whole face was on fire. I'm not what I was thinking when I thought that Sans wouldn't notice. Of course he would. "Are you sick?" He asked me. I turned onto my side, exposing my belly. "It's... Something else." He stared at me even more puzzled. "What? Do you have a stomach ache? Are you sick? Did you eat too much?" Questions spilled out of his mouth as he approached me. "N-no. None of those things." I sighed deeply. "I... I ate something that I wasn't suppose to... I ate something that was still alive." I explained. "What?! What was it?" He glared at me, but not in a menacing way, more of a confused look than anything. "It was the container of... Blueberries." Sans stayed silent for a moment. Then he faceplamed. "Oh, Paps, you're such a dummy. You weren't actually suppose to eat them! It was a prank," I looked down, feeling guilty. "I know. I'm a dummy. I'm sorry, Sans. It was an accident, I swear." Luckily, at this moment, all of the blueberries were asleep, so I didn't have to deal with them. Not until later, that is.

"Well, what now? How are we suppose to get them out?" Sans asked me. I shrugged. "I was thinking of just throwing up. I'm not sure though." Sans sat down next to me on the bed. "I don't know, wouldn't that hurt?" he said. I thought about it, and yeah, it probably would, but I didn't know any other way. "Maybe, you can unsummon your ectobelly. That way, nothing bad can happen." Sans suggested. "Why didn't I think of that before?" I complained. "I'm so stupid! God damnit!" I yelled at myself. "Hey, Paps, no cussing!" Sans scolded. "Oh, right. Sorry about that." I forgot damnit was a bad word in Sans' eyes. "And you're not stupid! You just forgot, that's all." He placed my head onto his lap. "You're gonna be fine. I promise." He looked at my tummy. "Gosh, that looked like it swelled up. I forgot how many I put in there. It was a spell I learned, so I used it to my advantage. I have to apologize for that. I didn't think it would cause that much trouble." I sighed. "It's fine, Sans. Everything is gonna be fine... I... I actually kind, enjoyed it." I felt hot again. I was just feeling cool for a bit, and my stupid feelings had to ruin it all. Sans looked at me. "You're a weirdo." That stung. A lot. "But you're my weirdo, and don't you forget it." Sans said, giving my head a hug. "Thanks...bro."

Sans went into the kitchen, and brought back a plastic bowl. "This is for them." He stated. I nodded, and lifted my orange hoodie, placing it just above the bowl. I deactivated it, and I saw all of the blueberries fall into in, sleepily. Thank god, they all looked fine. "Oh my goodness, Paps. You ate all of them?" I nodded. "Yep." Once all of them were in the bowl, they began waking up, slowly. Sans started to nudge them slightly, trying to wake them. "Come on, little ones. You're save now." He whispered. It was kind of weird weeing tiny versions of my brother waking up in a bowl, they were all adorable though. Tiny and adorable. They looked at their surroundings for a bit. Some even fell back asleep. "I'm gonna fill this up with a little water, that way they can wash the saliva out. Once they do, I'll add a little soap, so they can bathe." He walked away, carefully hold the bowl. "Yeah, you go do that." I sighed and fell on the bed.

I woke up to Sans nudging my shoulder. "Hey..." I yawned. "Hey Bro, I got some news for you." He told me. "Yeah, good news or bad news?" I sat up from the bed. "Great news! The blueberries are doing wonderful. None of them were hurt. They all took a bath, and I brought them a blanket to wrap them up in  to dry. Their clothes will have to be dried later though. They said they were hungry, so I'm gonna go in the kitchen and slice up a few apples for them. Wanna feed them when I'm finished?" He asked. I wasn't doing anything special, so I agreed to feed them. Sans told me it would be alright to go into his room to talk to them. I felt that it would be polite to apologize for what I did, so I got out of my bed. And frankly, it was hard to face the facts. I was, already missing them being in my stomach. I wasn't sure why, but it felt great to have a little bit of weight in it. I opened the door slowly, and walked inside as silently as I could. I saw them there, in a blanket type of nest. It looked incredibly cozy, as they communicated happily, slept, and dried themselves off. I was relieved to find that they looked like nothing ever happened. One finally noticed me, and informed the others I was in the room. They all began staring at me, with wide open eyes, and murmuring to each other. Some scared, others confused, and some smiled at me in a patient manner.

"Hey, guys. Don't worry, I just came to apologize for what I did." I said, quietly. I walked over to them and knelt on the floor, so I was at their same level. "I was acting stupid, and I didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry." They all started to talk at the same time, telling me it was alright, and that they understood what happened. One of them climbed out of the cozy blanket and touched my nose. "It's okay, giant. We forgive you." it whispered. Or at least it heard like a whisper, it probably wasn't. "So you're not mad at me?" I asked. They shook their little heads and said no in numerous ways.

"No."

"No way!"

"Nuh uh."

"Nope!"

I sighed, glad that they didn't hold any grudges against me. "Thank you, guys. I hope we can start from the beginning. My name is Papyrus. But, I think you already know that. Or, do you?" I asked them. They shook their heads. "I haven't heard of you." The little one said, sitting next to my head, which was resting on the bed. "Well, now you know." I shrugged. I studied the little one next to me. I lifted my finger, and touched their small head, carefully. "You guys are tiny." I said, stating the obvious. I poked the small ones belly. He laughed and hugged my finger tightly. I lifted my finger a little, and he hanged on. I was overwhelmed by how adorable all of these little boogers were. Seriously, adorable. I could barely handle the cuteness. "Well, Sans is preparing some food for all of you, so I hope you guys are hungry for a little snack." I said. They yelped happily to each other in response. "I'm glad to know you guys are doing great." I lifted the little Sans holding onto my finger and placed it back into the nest blanket. I laid my head down and began watching over them sleepily. I was self-aware it was probably creepy, but they didn't seem to mind, what so ever.

Sans walked into the room. "Hey everyone, I brought you guys some apples and some bread." he called. He placed the plate on the bed, and began grabbing little pieces and handing it to them. They grabbed the food quickly and began chomping away, thanking Sans whenever he gave them some. I grabbed a small slice of apple and gave it to one, and helped Sans pass out the snacks to each of the little Sanses. "If you want some more, the plate will be right here. Go ahead and grab another one." They all said thank you, almost at the same time, and continued talking, and eating happily. I kept watching, feeling a bit awkward again. But this time, Sans was next to me, also watching them, so it was a little bit less awkward. Just a bit. It probably felt a lot more awkward for him, seeing little versions of himself eating and talking with each other. I didn't want to listen to their conversations, but I couldn't help hearing at least one conversation about me. They talked about how it felt to be eaten alive, and how scary it was. I was feeling uncomfortable, of course they wouldn't forget right away, but I kinda wish they did.

After they finished, most of them took naps. Others started murmuring about something. "Hey! Papyrus!" one of them called. I looked over at the group of blueberries. "Yeah?" I said. "Could we please have some water? We're thirsty, and we would appreciate it." he said. The others mumbled in agreement. "Alright, sure." I got up, and left Sans in the room with the rest of the blueberries. I wasn't sure how to bring them water though. If I brought a cup, they would fall in, same for a bowl. So, I got a plate instead. I poured a little bit of water on it, and brought it to the room. I balanced the water on the plate carefully, so that it didn't spill. I placed it on the bed, and the blueberries thanked me happily. They crawled out of their nest and began sipping the water. It still felt awkward. And it would probably feel that way for a long time. They gathered around the plate, like if it was a waterhole. It was still adorable. But still, awkward as hell.

I watched them until I got tired. It was pretty late already, and all I've been doing all day is watching these little guys sleep, eat, and talk. So, I said my goodbyes and went to my room. Sans had fallen asleep on my bed, so I simply laid next to him, and went to sleep.

 

I shuffled, then shivered. What was that? I felt something climbing on me. Actually, I felt a lot of things climbing on me. I opened my eyes, and froze. Oh. My. Goodness. I was almost covered by little blueberries. What were they doing here? They were on my head, shoulders, belly, on my neck, everywhere around me. Most of them seemed to be sleeping comfortably, others climbed around me. I felt some underneath my back, actually. Not sure what they was doing underneath my back, but I couldn't get up, anyway, because of all of the blueberries surrounding me. "Uh... guys?" I stuttered quietly. They didn't do anything. I felt one climbing on the side of my belly. It climbed up on to it, and walked towards my face. It laid down on my chest and looked at me, yawning. "Sans let us sleep with you, he moved the blanket over here. When we got cold, we decided to cuddle with you. I hope you don't mind." it said, tiredly. I honestly couldn't care less. Their little bodies felt warm against mine, and it was fine. But, I could still feel a few underneath me, and it just felt a bit horrible. I kept wondering if I killed them or not. "Oh, that's great, but there's a few of you guys underneath me, and I need to get up for a little to get them--" The blueberry interrupted me "They're fine. They just decided to cuddle underneath you, it's really warm there, and they just wanted to go somewhere less cold. I was there a second ago, it's not hurting anyone." I sighed in relief. "That's good to know." I replied. The blueberry yawned again, and rubbed his eyes.

My stomach grumbled loudly in hunger, and got the attention of a few blueberries who were awake. "Oh, gosh. Sorry about that." I said, in embarrassment. "No need to worry, it's been making noise for a while." the blueberry explained. "You just need to eat something." he looked away, regretting what it said. "Oh. You're not still scared about what I did, are you?" I asked. The blueberry hesitated to answer. "Well, yeah. I'm still scared. But I know you aren't gonna hurt us. You're a good giant, Papyrus." He looked at me with a somewhat bashful expression. "I... I liked it. A little. But, just a little, alright? Nothing more than that!" it looked away, stubbornly. "Uhuh, we and me both know that isn't true." I teased. It looked at me surprised. "Sigh... I guess you're right." he said in defeat. "But don't tell anyone!" he said. "Don't worry, I won't." I chuckled softly. "What's your name?" I asked. He looked at me with a blank expression. "I... don't have a name. Neither do any of these people." He looked away, disappointed. "Well, that's alright. I call everyone of you guys blueberry. So, all of you together are blueberries." it laid down on my chest. "That's kinda clever." it stated. "We're probably gonna get off of you in a little, so don't worry about being immobilized forever. It'll end soon."

 The blueberries finally decided to get off of me, and back into the blanket nest. I got up, and looked behind me, for the other blueberries, underneath me. They were curled up like weird little snails, sleeping comfortably. Surprisingly, there was about 5 of them, which I didn't expect. I picked them up, carefully. They opened their eyes, tired and sluggishly. I put them in the blanket nest with the rest of them. Finally. I picked up the nest, and put it where I was laying, where it was warm. "There you go, I'm gonna go to the kitchen. See you little ones later." I said, leaving them to go eat something.

 

The end, for now I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy, I suck.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugly story. Tell me if you want to see a continuation or some shit like that. But other than that, kill me.


End file.
